


A taste of your own potion

by SecretEve95



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017), The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, The Worst Witch Winter Warmers 2019, making a snowman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21741268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretEve95/pseuds/SecretEve95
Summary: “Good morning, girls,” Ethel trilled in a businesslike manner. “Your snowman is coming along splendidly.”She came to halt beside the snowman and slipped her arm around its shoulders as though it were an old friend. The snowman was all but complete. Sybil, Beatrice and Clarice had even taken the trouble to don it with a scarf and a Santa hat. She flashed a smile in the direction of the girls.“What do you want, Ethel?” Sybil said in a flat tone.
Kudos: 12
Collections: The Worst Witch Winter Warmers 2019





	A taste of your own potion

Ethel hovered in the entryway and surveyed the school grounds. Cackle’s had been blanketed in snow overnight and the majority of her classmates were currently braving the cold to enjoy it during their lunch break. She felt the chilly air as it pressed against her face. She could hear the laughter and squeals of girls playing merrily in the snow. Ethel watched on with apathy as a stray snowball struck an unsuspecting Miss Drill as she performed playground duty. Her eyes wandered over the scene before her and she spotted Sybil, Beatrice and Clarice. They were building a snowman. In this moment Ethel withdrew from her pocket a small vial of pink animation dust. She squeezed it gently in her hand and decided to walk towards them. As she approached the three girls she hid it from view by slipping it up her sleeve. 

“Good morning, girls,” Ethel trilled in a businesslike manner. “Your snowman is coming along splendidly.” 

She came to halt beside the snowman and slipped her arm around its shoulders as though it were an old friend. The snowman was all but complete. Sybil, Beatrice and Clarice had even taken the trouble to don it with a scarf and a Santa hat. She flashed a smile in the direction of the girls. 

“What do you want, Ethel?” Sybil said in a flat tone. 

“You should thank someone when they give you a compliment.”

“Thank y-,”

“And can’t I just come and say ‘hello’ to my little sister and her friends? Why do you assume that I want anyth-,” 

“That’s usually the only reason you talk to us.” Clarice interjected. 

“Well,” Ethel paused and transformed her expression into one that was pensive and thoughtful. She inconspicuously slipped the small vial out of her sleeve and secured it in her gloved hand. Ethel carefully unstoppered it and tipped the contents onto the back of the snowman. She cleared her throat and slipped the vial back up her sleeve. “Times have changed.” 

“Not that much, they haven’t.” said Beatrice, not unkindly. 

Sybil reached down to scoop up a handful of snow. With a mischievous grin she lifted it level with her shoulder and aimed; ready to hurl it without a moment’s hesitation at her sister. Beatrice and Clarice giggled and followed suit. Ethel rolled her eyes and raised her hands in mock surrender. 

“Okay, okay. I’m leaving.” 

The young witch strolled towards the tree line on the outskirts of the playground. Once she was a sufficient distance away, Ethel inconspicuously set her sight back on the three girls. She waited patiently. 

Satisfied that Ethel had gone, Sybil reached up to make one final adjustment to the scarf. In that same moment the snowman jolted to life and let out an awful wail in a deep reverberating voice. Sybil screamed in terror and turned to run back to the castle. Beatrice and Clarice’s eyes widened in alarm. All the girls nearby turned with curiosity towards the source of disruption. 

She couldn’t hold it in any longer. Ethel began to laugh. Her laugh grew louder and louder until her cackle resounded through the whole playground. Beatrice and Clarice glared at her knowingly. They turned on their heels and headed back towards the castle in pursuit of Sybil. 

It was then that Ethel’s laughter suddenly ceased. She observed with fright as the snowman uprooted itself from its stationary position. It began bounding towards her in long leaps as though the snow-covered ground was instead a trampoline. These events had unfolded with such speed that Ethel froze. In that moment she could not think of a single spell to save her. The snowman was going to bowl her over – in front of the entire school. 

To her great relief the snowman bounced past her. It missed her only by inches. The snowman hopped into the tree line. It travelled a few metres into the forest before a miscalculated leap caused it to trip on a log. The snowman hit the forest floor heavily and exploded back into the unremarkable clumps of snow that it had once been. 

Ethel sucked in a deep and steadying breath to quell her racing heart. She glared at the scarf and Santa hat that was nestled in the snow. A few nearby girls who had witnessed this event began to whisper and giggle. She turned back around and glowered at them dangerously and they fell silent. Ethel began trudging back towards the castle in fury. 

Unbeknownst to the young witch, a keen observer had watched this scene unfold. With a warm cup of tea cradled in her hands she looked down upon the school grounds from her vantage point. A hint of a smile tugged at the corner of her lips. Miss Hardbroom turned away from the staffroom window.


End file.
